ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Do They Know It's Christmas? The Heroes Alliance Celebrate
The Heroes Alliance recruit Jem and the Holograms, among others, to sing for them Do They Know It's Christmas?. But Grinches in the form of Megamo and his men steal Christmas. It was released on December 20, 2017. The soundtrack is called Do They Know It's Christmas? The Heroes Alliance Celebrate. It is a movie. Other songs included Faith (from the movie Sing) (sung by Prince's Ghost and Whitney Houston's Ghost), Shake It Off (sung by Little Mix), Uptown Funk (sung by Adele), Perfect Illusion (sung by Jennifer Rush), Call Me (sung by Jem and the Holograms), Want To Want Me (sung by Alvin and the Chipmunks), 24K Magic (sung by One Direction), Can't Stop the Feeling (sung by Bono) and True Colors (sung by Celine Dion) Story (As Huffer arrives in truck mode...) *Huffer: "Merry Christmas!" *Optimus Prime: "That means no more Megamo?" *Huffer: "Yes, Optimus!" (As they gather, the various artists began singing...) *Michael Crawford: "It's Christmas time, there's no need to be afraid. At Christmas time we let in light and banish shade." *Adele: "And in our world of plenty we can spread a smile of Joy Throw your arms around the world at Christmas time." *Colm Wilkinson: "But say a prayer, Pray for the other ones." *Peabo Bryson: "At Christmas time it's hard but when you're having fun..." *Little Mix: (all singing) "There's a world outside your window and it's a world of dread and fear." *One Direction: (all singing) "Where the only water flowing is the bitter sting of tears" *JLS: (all singing) "Where the Christmas bells that are ringing are the clanging chimes of Doom." *Bono: "Well, tonight thank God it's them instead of you." *Jem and the Holograms: "And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time The greatest gift they'll get this year is life." *Alvin and the Chipmunks: "Ohh.... Where nothing ever grows, No rain or rivers flow." *All: "Do they know it's Christmas time at all?" *Nightwish, Air Supply, Jennifer Rush, Sheena Easton, Michael Bolton, Celine Dion, Whitney Houston's Ghost and Prince's Ghost: "Here's to you..." *Justin Hawkins, Stan Bush and Bruce Springstein: "Raise a glass for everyone!" *Eminem: "Spare a thought this yuletide for the deprived If the table was turned would you survive!" *Ramin Karimloo, Norm Lewis, Basshunter, David Guetta, Norther, Europe, Dragonforce, and Evanescence: "Here's to them..." *Nickelback: "Underneath that burning sun" *Will Smith: "You ain’t gotta feel guilt just selfless Give a little help to the helpless!" *All: "Do they know it's Christmas time at all?" *Chorus of Heroes Alliance Members: "Feed the world... Feed the world... Feed the world, Let them know it's Christmas time again. Feed the world, Let them know it's Christmas time again." (last lines repeated several times) *Isaac: "Well done!" *Superman: "Yes!" *Spider-Man: "Whoooooo!" *Xandir the Spellcaster: "A very well done!" *Bucky O'Hare: "Well done!" *Nicholas St. North: "Well, is Christmas not surrendering, huh?" *All Artists: "Santa Claus?!" *Nicholas St. North: "I am Nicholas St. North, a Santa-like figure and leader of the Guardians of Childhood!" *Stampy: "So, he is real." *Optimus Prime: "Yes, Stampy." *Spider-Man: "My..." *All Heroes: (speaking indistinctly) (Meanwhile, in Castle Megamo...) *Phantom of the Opera: "Hounded out by everyone! Met with hatred everywhere! No kind word from anyone! No compassion anywhere!" *Megamo: "Christmas?!" *Megatron: "Nooo! How can it be Christmas?" *Queen Beryl: "We'll let it yield!" *General Woundwort: "Wait, Queen Beryl! Christmas is invincible!" *Claudandus: "He's right!" *Overlord of the Spiral Zone: "We'll let it surrender!" *KOMPLEX: "I hate Christmas!" *All Villains: "Bah Humbug!" *Martin Brisby: "That is right, my pals! Demona will turn against the Heroes Alliance due to my mind controller!" *Makuta Teridax: "What a good idea." *Javert: "Jean Valjean will never know what hit him!" *Master Darque: "Hey, Hades, pal! What are ya doing here?" *Hades: "Master Darque, you and your wife are evil enough to eliminate Christmas, eh?" *Biomechanicrush: "But, Hades, Christmas is invincible!!" *El Tripaseca: "Oh my Satan..." *Chairface Chippendale: "Humbug I say!" *Shredder: "Let's steal Christmas, much as our Grinch tried to steal it!" *Biomechanicrush: "Let's all do it, then, eh?" *Diana Holo: "Zachery, shall we cancel all of Christmas?" *Zach Holo: "We shall see..." *Sir Roadkill: "Let's give them a screw in!" *All Villains: (overlapping each other) (As the villains march on to the Heroes Alliance City, they steal Christmas from the Citizens...!) *Kilokahn: (whispering) "Let's steal that meat-thing's Christmas!" *Grimlord: (whispering) "Yes..." *Count Dregon: (whispering) "Come on..." *Vexor: (whispering) "Let's go!" (As they steal the Heroes Alliance's beloved Iconic's Christmas Tree...) *Lord Zedd: (whispering) "Go! Go! Go!" *Rita Repulsa: (whispering) "Christmas shall be ruined, Zeddy...!" (As the Heroes Alliance and the Various Artists, including Jem, wake up on Christmas Day... They find nothing...) *Madame Lorenzi Alarm Clock: (singing La Prince Masque Du Caucasie in Russian, waking the Heroes and Citizens up) *Optimus Prime: (shouting) "Where is our ICONIC CHRISTMAS TREE?!?!?!?!?!" *Sailor Moon: "It may be Megamo... He is the Ebenezer Scrooge behind the problems..." (As the villains continue to steal Christmas...) *Ultron: "Let's steal this tree!" *Thuy: "Christmas, You will never be free, not as long as there's me!" *Kralahome: "Yes! Christmas will be ours!" *Serrator: "Sacrifice the Christmas Decorations and Trees to Mount Doom!" *Papa Roach: "But that's in Mordor!" *Master Xandred: "When, Megamo, will we sacrifice the decorations?" *Megamo: "We have 2 hours until noon." *Xaztharr-Myn: "Noon? But that means--" *Ice King: "Christmas is..." *Snow Queen: "Ruined! Ha ha ha ha ha!" (As all the villains laugh indistinctly, Optimus Prime reaches the mountain to save Christmas!) *Cosette: "Where are you going, Optimus?" *Optimus Prime: "To save Christmas, that is what I am doing!" *All Villains: (laughing) *Optimus Prime: "Stop!" *Megatron: "Well, well, well, if it isn't poor Optimus Prime?" *Stewie Griffin: "We stole Christmas, fool!" *All Villains: (laughing) *Sideshow Bob: "You will never save Christmas!" *Samhain: "Christmas must be cancelled!" *Shere Khan: "Come here, Optimus Prime!" *Optimus Prime: "Laser Lance!" (As all the villains fall from the snowy Mount Doom, they survive, and Optimus saves Christmas. Meanwhile,in the inn of the city...) *Optimus Prime: "...And then, I saved Christmas!" *Cosette: "That's good..." *Marius:"Tell me less!" *Optimus Prime: "I won't tell you less!" (all laughing) *Isaac: "You have some Christmas cheer in you!" *Kumamon: "Have some turkey!" (At the snowy Mount Doom...) *Megamo: "We survived!" *Master Darque: "Although our plan to steal Christmas is foiled..." *Biomechanicrush: "Oh, Come on!" Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Christmas